I'll Face Myself
by Whitetiger Axel
Summary: Louise and Montmorency get sent to another world. How will they deal with school life, an organization hellbent on destroying magic, an (ex) emperor hellbent on conquering the world, and, worst of all, social media. crappy summary, crappy title


**Hey everybody, this a new Familiar of Zero story i'm writing. I'm new to this so pardon my bad anyway, onto to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ, and sadly, never will.**

* * *

_Tristian Magic Academy, Tristain_

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere was, to say the least, was sweating bullets as she stepped up to perform the sumoning ritual. Just yesterday she was certain she would summon a beautiful, majestic familiar. But the Founder was not on her side as Guiche de Gramont summoned a giant mole, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, the bain of her existance, summoned a flame salamander, and Tabitha summoned a FREAKING DRAGON!

"If you could begin the summoning ritual, Miss Valliere."she heard Professor Colbert say.

"Why should she even try, she just going to fail." one of her classmate mocked her.

"Yeah, Louise the Zero can't even perform a basic spell, how can she possibly hope to succesfully perform the ritual."another student said .

Other students soon joined in, but she paid no heed to their words. Today she was going to show them all what a great mage she was. She was going to show everyone.

Once everyone was quieted down, Colbert motioned her to took her wand out

and begin to recite the ritual.

_My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere..._

_My chosen familiar that exists somewhere in this vast universe..._

_My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful familiar..._

_Heed my call, i wish from the bottom of my heart..._

_Anwser my guidence and appear!_

Predictably, an explosion occurred. Unpredictably, Louise felt something drag her into the smoke.

As it cleared, Louise saw a large, gold sphere in the crater of her explosion.

"_A Portal!"_ she thought before she realized the force that was dragging her became stronger.

She treid to keep her footing, but the force was just to strong and lost it. Before she wentin she felt something grab her hand. She looked to see who its and she suprised to find Montmorency holding it.

Montmorency had know what idea what she had just done. One minute she was ready to tuant Louise for being a failure she was, the next she was trying to keep her from being dragged into the portal. She looked to her other classmates to see them still awestruck by the gold sphere.

"A little help here!" she yelled. Colbert was momenterily broken from his trance and rushed to help the to young girls.

Sadly, he was too late as Montmorency lost her footing as well and both her and Louise were sucked into the portal screaming. Before he could give chase, the portal closed, leaving a stunned group behind.

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

Both nobles fell on to the floor hard. Momentarily dazed, the begin to study their surroundings. They were in a small room with a small table in the center. On the wall was a strange black box connected to another box that had strange symbols and the number 3 on it. There was a sofa on the other side of the room

"Where are we?" Louise asked.

"I don't know, but lets look around for clues as to where we are we are."she responded

After a few minutes of searching later a Louise found a small rectangular box with strange symbols and numbers written on it. She noticed ther were buttons on it and out of curiosity, pushed one of them.

Suddenly the black box started showing pictures and emitting sound. But girls shrieked in suprise as the box showed weird images of men talking in Albion.

"W-what is this magic!"Monty(A.N: i'm just gonna call her Monty from now on) said.

Suddenly they heard the door opened behind them and they checked who it was. A boy looking at least 17 or 18 with black hair stepped in. He was was wearing a black jacket with a strange emblem on it and a white collar-shirt under it. He wore black pants and dress shoes. He was carying an object in his hand. Both girls gulped as they saw his face turn from surprise to anger.

* * *

Saito was not having a good day today. First, the stupid customers at his job ruined his afternoon. Then his laptop decided that that today was a good day to die. Next, his headphones, for some reason, stopped working, and finally, he comes home to see it being robbed by two girls.

"Who the hell are you two." he said darkly in Japanese

Both girls responded in English, but they were to scared to make out a full sentence.

"_To hell with the rules!" _he thought and summoned a sword. Both girls shrieked at the sight of the sword.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE TO ROB, MOTHERFUCKERS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs in English.

One of the girls finally spoke. "W-wait, were not common thieves" the pinked haired one said.

"Y-yeah, we can explain." the blond one said.

He then realized they were not stealing anything, rather it looked like they were watching TV. Sighing, he unsummoned his sword and motioned them into the kitchen.

The girls sat down by the table while Saito cooked leftovers from yesterdays. He then looke at the girls and said," Now you two are going to expalin how the hell you got in here and where the hell your from."

* * *

_An hour later_

"So your telling your from a country called Tristain, in a continent called Halkiegnia"

"Yes"

"And that your both nobles"

"Yes"

"And in your world, nobles are people who wield magic given to them by some guy named Brymer-"

"THE FOUNDER BRIMER!"

"... and that you were supposed to summon a familiar, but accidentally got sent hear hear through a portal."

Both girls nodded. Saito was still trying to comprehend the idea of another world. Sure there was_ Mundus speculi, _but the portal to that world closed when the ex-emperor managed get his hands on some nukes and bombed his own world. Also the technology there world had was 14th-15th century

while _Mundus speculi _had developed Cold War technology. Also how they reacted when they saw the moon supported his theory that they were from an entirely new world.

But now there was a new problem. Teaching them how to adapt his world was not going to be easy. As far as he knew, the fuedel system died a little bit over 500 years ago. They will have to learn this worlds customs and they will probably have to get a job. They would also need to learn these worlds laws. Not mention they would probably miss their families.

Still, they know English, which has thankfully, started to become the worlds universal language.

They could easily get citizenship and get enrolled into the academy with the deans help. He already explained what the devices in the living room were and what they did. He also had a guest room, so thankfully, they didn't have to share the sofa.

"Alright you guys can stay hear, but on one condition." he said.

"And what is this condition?" Monty Asked

"You both get jobs and you promise to give half of what you earn." he said

Both girls opened their mouth to protest but Saito cut them off. "The only reason i'm doing this is because a. i don't tolerate freeloaders, b. cause i gotta pay bills, and c. i got more mouths to feed, which means i gotta buy more food."

"And what if we refuse?" Louise said.

"You can't", he explained," because your names mean nothing here , you know nothing of this world, and i'm pretty sure you guys need me."

Both girls cringed. He was right. They knew nothing of this world and their , from he told them, their was a war between the commeners and the noble, and the commoners won.

That was in itself was blasphemy since the nobles always won whenever commoners decided to rebel. But from what they could tell, Some people still resent letting some mages stay in this world. He really didn't explain how they won or the war itself.

"We accept these conditions." They finally agreed.

Saito smiled." good, now go take a shower, one of you smells like cheap perfume.

Monty went red with rage, while cocked her head in confusion," A Shower?"

Saito facepalmed himself" That's right , you guys haven't invented indoor plumbing." He sighed," alright just follow me."

* * *

Both Louise and Monty were amazed of the "shower" because not only did it not use magic but apparently, almost every household had one. It also suprised both young mages to hear that most large cities were richer than many Halkeignia nations. It both amazed and frightened the young mages. Hearing this made them wonder this worlds capabilities.

Right now they were in what Saito called a "futon," which was surprisingly comfortable. They were like beds in their world but more simple. Saito was just outside talking on a "phone". Apparently, you could talk with people over long distances. Right now he was speaking with someone called "Kenji."

Monty was excited about tomorrow, since Saito said he would take them shopping. She was almost asleep untill she heard sobbing coming from the other side of the room.

"Louise?"Monty asked, actually concerned.

Louise's back was turned to her, but she was clearly watering her eye's out.

"*sniff* Why can't i do anything right *hic* why do i mess everything up *hic* this all my fualt *sniff* i'm a disgrace, a failure, a zero..." Louise said between tears.

For once , Monty felt sorry for her. The poor girl just wanted to prove herself. While she merely just teased her, the others bullied her much worse and often times harassed her to no end. Some of the teachers were actually thinking she might take her own life.

It was she realized their grave situation. They were stuck on an oknown world with no way back home and they will never their families again. Everybody back at the academy probably thinks their dead. They have know knowledge of this world and some people in this world resent mages.

Many questions went through her mind as she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. Leave a review to tell me how i can improve and what i need to work on. Anywho this whitetigeraxel signing of. Buh-bey!**


End file.
